


Now That I Found You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You love Dean Winchester with all your heart. And you thought he loved you too. But now that he has been turned into a demon…you aren’t so sure anymore.





	Now That I Found You

You looked at the screen and held your breath when Dean looked up at the camera.  He was here, he was alive.  You had thought he had died, but now…  Your breath came out as a choked sob when he blinked and gave an almost predatory grin, and his eyes opened to reveal only black. 

 

He was a demon.

 

_Baby, now that I’ve found you I won’t let you go.  I built my world around you.  I need you so, baby even though you don’t need me now._

 

You watched the scenery pass by while Sam drove down the road.  You and he had been chasing leads on Dean for a while now, trying to find him so you could cure him.  If you could cure him, you would have the real Dean back, the one whom you love…and loved you. 

 

You thought back to the last time you had seen Dean…

 

_Baby, baby, when first we met, I knew in this heart of mine that you were someone I couldn’t forget._

 

“I need you to stay here, sweetheart.”  Dean whispered to you after pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. 

 

“Dean, please.  I can’t just sit here and wait.”  You whispered to him.  You ran your fingers up and through his hair as you held him close.  You knew this mission they were going on.  It would be dangerous, and there would be so many challenges.  You didn’t want him to face that alone, you wanted to be with him. 

 

“I know.  But I want to know you are safe.  So when I come back, I can wrap you up just like this.”  He squeezed his arms around you and kissed your forehead.  Sam had called for him then, saying it was time to go. 

 

That was the last time you saw Dean walk out of the bunker. For when he returned, he was dead.

 

_Spent my life looking for that somebody to make me feel like you._

 

You found the latest lead on where Dean was.  Sam had gotten you both to the motel, saying how he wanted to wait until morning to seek Dean out, as if the time of day would make any difference.  But you understood, Sam and you needed to be smart if we wanted to catch Dean.  You may not get this chance again, so we had to be patient, had to plan.

 

But when you woke up that night, the only thing you could think of was to see Dean again.  You knew where he would be.  His hunting ground, the bar.  It was easy to sneak out past a sleeping Sam, to walk down the few blocks to the bar…to find Dean in the corner with a blonde in his lap. 

 

It broke your heart to see him like that, but you stowed that away.  For it wasn’t the true Dean.  But maybe you could reach him, maybe you could get to Dean’s heart…

 

_Baby, baby, when first we met I knew in this heart of mine that you were someone I couldn’t forget._

 

“Dean?”  You called out to him.  Your voice froze him, you could tell.  But the moment his eyes turned to yours, the smile that filled his face, you knew…

 

Dean had pushed the blonde away and approached you, circling you as if he was a buzzard and you were the carnage on the side of the road.  “Y/n…look at you.  Did you come to find me?” 

 

“Y-yes.  Dean, please.  I know you are in there.  Come back to me.”  You begged softly, not wanting to draw a lot of attention to the two of you in the bar. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart.”  His voice was soft, in your ear, as he gently laid a kiss upon your neck.  It made you let out a sigh as you leaned back into him.  “I’ve missed you.  I hoped it was you that found me…I’m happy you are here.”  He took your hand in his.  “Come on, let’s go somewhere else.” 

 

You were almost in a daze as Dean held your hand led you outside.  He gave you a sweet smile as he pulled you outside and pushed you up against the wall.  “Such a sweet thing, coming to find me.”  He pushed his head against yours.  “Tell me…is Sam with you?” 

 

_Now you tell me that you want to leave me, but darling, I just can’t let you._

 

“He…he’s back at the motel.  But I thought…with just me…”  You managed to stammer out. 

 

“You were right.  It is better this way.”  Dean said with a smile.  He leaned into you and gave you a deep kiss, making your knees feel week.  It didn’t take long for you to wrap yourself up in him.  You had missed him so much, his voice, his smell, his touch, his kiss. 

 

Having him back again was everything you had wished for. 

 

Until you felt the twist in your gut. 

 

_I need you so, baby even though you don’t need me no more._

 

“So naïve and so easy to fool.”  You looked up at Dean’s eyes, seeing the grimace of victory before his eyes flashed black.  “I don’t want you, I never did.  You were just a good lay.” 

 

Your eyes drifted downwards to your stomach, where a large blade was being pulled from.  Your shirt was beginning to stain dark as you glanced back up at Dean.

 

“You said…”

 

“That I was happy to see you?  I am, sweetheart.”  Dean cooed at you, patting your cheek.  “It will make a good message for Sam to stop looking for me.” 

 

You choked out a sob as you tried to put your hands over the wound, but Dean just snatched them up and pinned them above your head.  He then leaned down and captured your lips in a hard and rough kiss.  You tried to fight him, but you didn’t have the strength.

 

“I guess that will be your goodbye kiss.”  He said.  He then gave you a wink and walked away, leaving you alone in the back of the bar. 

 

Your body was becoming cold, you were shaking.  It was all you could do to reach into your pocket for your phone and dial the few numbers.  But you never said anything, having passed out before you could.

 

000

 

Sam found you thirty minutes later.  He cried as he held you close, begging and questioning why it was you left without him, why you went to Dean on your own.  It took another couple weeks before Sam found Dean again, before he was finally cured.  It was then that all those memories flashed in Dean’s mind.

 

When he remembered seeing you at the bar, he looked up at Sam, begging for information.  Begging his brother to tell him that he found you in time, that you were alright, probably in the kitchen cleaning something, like you always did when you got worked up over something. 

 

But instead, he heard something else.

 

“She…she didn’t make it.” 


End file.
